


invisible

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [3]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: and now as he is being confessed to by a random girl for the second time this month, he has decided. sasuke wants sakura to see that she's so cool; that she's special and beautiful and so so important; that he likes her very much. after 4 months since that rooftop talk where she caught more than his curiosity and attention, she deserves this. she deserves to be confessed to of his hidden feelings that even his family know of.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	invisible

_**like shadows in a faded light / oh, we're invisible / i just wanna open your eyes and make you realize / i just wanna show you, she don't even know you / baby let me love you, let me want you** _

_\- invisible, taylor swift (taylor swift)_

* * *

his eyes wander from the girl confessing her feelings for him to the girl he wants to confess to.

yes, the seemingly unattainable and unemotional sasuke uchiha likes someone. and yes, it's rude to look at someone else when another is talking to you, let alone confessing on their crush and their desire to be with you. but yes, you really can't help but look at _her_ as she eats her lunch alone.

sakura haruno is a transferee from another school across town. she's got pink hair and green eyes, colors that don't even match but compliment her in some odd way. the first time he laid eyes on her, he thought she's vain and conceited. with her pretty looks, she has to be.

but she isn't like that; not at all. she's smart, even smarter than him and could be up to par with his brother he believes; she's shy, with only one or two friends to talk to and eat with during lunch; she's physically strong, remembering when she beat 4 seniors in an arm-wrestling competition at the school fair. he remembered their whole class throwing her a party and how her cheeks were tinted pink the entire time. he remembered because that was the first time they spoke to each other.

he wouldn't have been there if not because of his best friend who happened to be one of her precious few as well. sasuke was never the type to socialize so he went to the roof of the restaurant establishment they were in. it seemed that sakura was the same as him because he found the supposed to be the life of the party sitting on one of the benches there. he was trying to leave quietly when he heard her say hi, and that was his cue to sit there and know her more.

she mentioned the feeling of being invisible all throughout middle school because of her wide forehead and shy personality, but high school is finally fun thanks to their class making her feel wanted, like she belongs. he didn't say he has always seen her, that he's always looking at her direction; he didn't say he's absolutely curious about her.

she was more than meets the eye. she's not just smart and shy and strong- she's ambitious with a dream of becoming a doctor, a military one and part of the medical corps; she's funny, her dark humor and delivery made even sasuke to try his hardest not to crack; she's living alone because her parents are overseas and her house is only two blocks away from his house.

that's why after that night, he found himself refusing to be dropped off at school in their car. he said to his mother that he wanted to get out early and walk all the way to school because he wanted to get more exercise, not because he wanted to get a glimpse of sakura's immaculate pink hair and shining green eyes every morning.

that's why after that night, he "accidentally" saw her walking home from school and decided to walk with her because they're going in the same direction anyway. he tried to hide the blush when she smiled at him, happy because finally, she's not walking home lonely when she's not using her bicycle to school.

that's why after that night, he bought a new bicycle to go to school by so he could accompany her even when she's not walking home. he goes with her when she decides to stop by that anmitsu shop to buy her favorites and stored it in his mind for future references. one time the wheel of her bicycle got flat so she couldn't use it, so sasuke went to her house early to let her ride with him on his as they went to and from school.

that was a glorious day for sasuke, feeling her tiny hand on the waist of his school uniform, her warm breath seeping through the fabric of it. his tiny smile as he pedaled their way home was still intact when he got to their garage and his mother saw him. "it's because of a girl isn't it, sasuke-chan?" her mother insisted throughout the day, making his father curious and his brother laugh over the phone when he called. it all stopped when he answered, "yes." and his mother never looked so proud and ecstatic when she wanted him to invite her for dinner next time.

that happened yesterday. and now as he is being confessed to by a random girl for the second time this month, he has decided. sasuke wants sakura to see that she's so cool; that she's special and beautiful and so so important; that he likes her very much. after 4 months since that rooftop talk where she caught more than his curiosity and attention, she deserves this. she deserves to be confessed to of his hidden feelings that even his family know of.

"sasuke-kun, please go out with me."

his attention goes back to the girl in front of him, face red and facing downwards, shaking like a leaf. he feels bad for what he's about to do, but sasuke was never one to lie, especially with his feelings.

"i'm sorry but i actually like someone else," his voice travels all across the canteen. from his peripheral, he sees sakura turning her head towards his direction. his heart skips a beat.

"oh," the girl weakly says. "i understand. thank you for being honest." she bows and quickly leaves the area, and sasuke releases a sigh of relief. he feels a nudge on his side as naruto sidles up to him, "finally admitted your feelings huh?" his cheeky grin is so annoying he elbows him right back.

his best friend just laughs more and thankfully whispers to him, "you should ask her now, she's about to finish her food and go back to our classroom."

he isn't about to be told twice and that's his plan anyway so he gets up and slowly makes his way to her table where she sits alone, a book about mollusks on the table beside her mochi. her interests are so weird he loves it.

sasuke sits across from her so she is in her direct line of sight when she lifts her head to look at him. she gives him a small smile, too small for his liking. _what's wrong?_ , he wants to ask.

"that was quite a scene there," she softly says. "i didn't know you like someone."

it takes him a few moments to realize that she may be the smartest in their school, but she's dense. terribly dense in fact. he mutters a low "annoying" under his breath and he sees her flinch.

shit. "are you free tonight?" he immediately asks. "my mother wanted to meet you; my father would too. and also my brother, he's coming home tonight to stay over the weekend."

she's about to close her book and go back when she stops to look at him curiously, "why? and why does your family know about me? i haven't even gone to your house."

it's his time now to fidget and look away. _was this what that girl felt earlier?_

"i might've mentioned... something... you... that i like..." words fail him now. he can feel the tips of his ears and the nape of his neck burning, but he fights the urge to look away. he prays no one heard that blubbering mess he just said.

few moments have pass when her eyes light up with recognition, her understanding of him on point this time, and her cheeks rival the color of her hair. she shyly looks away, and sasuke can't tear his eyes off of her.

_let me love you, sakura. let me want you._

she softly coughs, "wh- what time?" her eyes shyly meet his and he also recognizes the affection in them. if he's lucky, she might be able to see how he sees her. he grins.

that's why after that night, sasuke goes to school every morning and returns home every afternoon with sakura's hand intertwined with his.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
